Happily Never After
by RestlessMe
Summary: Sans has expressed how he knows about the resets. Was he always this depressing, or was it the constant resets that pushed him into this corner of giving up? This is my take on the Prequel for Undertale following Sans through pivotal moments in his life as he meets more humans than just Frisk, discovers the resets, and finds out how hard it is to be as great as The Great Papyrus.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:** This is not my story. I am working as a beta reader for it and the author gave me permission to repost it here. Please visit the author's AO3 and give them lots of love. Their username is **adorablelilshit** on archiveofourown. The link to this story is:

archiveofourown org/works/10227923/chapters/22694996

 **Warnings/Spoilers:** Depression, Sorrow, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Homicide, Minor Character Death, Neutral Run, True Pacifist Run, Genocide Run

* * *

"Heh, can I get another?" Sans asks, looking to Grillby. The Flame monster glances at his glass, empty again, and gives a silent sigh.

"He says you've had enough!" Another monster at the bar speaks up instead of Grillby. It was getting pretty late anyway, but he still felt that he should get at least one more drink in before Papyrus shows up to collect him.

It was always easier when his brother came to get him. He didn't have to walk home, didn't really have to think much. Sometimes his past would come up and haunt him when Papyrus would carry him back home, but only when he thought about it first.

The memories love to flood in when he thinks back. They always hurt, always haunt his dreams.

They were always there, and there was nothing he could do to stop them. He would know, he had tried many, many times. He was trying right now.

"Just one more, for me? Please?" Sans keeps his glass held up, hoping that Grillby will cave.

Grillby makes a show of putting the bottle away. It's clear he's not going to serve Sans any more alcohol for the rest of the night.

"He says you should go home, Sans." The same monster from before relays again. "Say hello to Papyrus for us."

"Heh, okay, I'll go." Sans twirls away from the bar, slipping off the stool and onto the floor with his slippers. He stumbles a bit, but manages to make his way out of the bar. Two steps heading for home, and he falls face first into the snow, passing out.

Sans and Papyrus had just arrived in Snowdin.

"Welcome to our new home, Papy." Sans comments, striding towards the boarded up house. Prying the wood off the door with a crowbar, he opens and walks through. Sans looked a bit like he belonged at the house. He wore a dingy light blue sweater, grey shirt underneath, black gym shorts that were not weather appropriate, mid calf socks that were once white, and some faded red street shoes.

Papyrus follows after, picking up a heavy looking backpack filled with some spare clothing, blankets, a pillow attached on top, and food. Papyrus was about Sans' height, wearing a striped sweater, pants with a hole at the knee, and similar faded street shoes that were a scuffed up blue instead of red.

"You sure it's okay to be here, Sans?" He asks, looking around the dark house before actually entering into it.

"You saw the door. It was boarded up, so we won't get caught." Sans stumbles about, checking for anything that might actually be dangerous for both of them. Two bedrooms, a decent looking sink, even a table was against the wall. The place looked amazing, and it now belonged to both of them.

Sans hears Papyrus walk to the kitchen, giving a sneeze from the built up dust. Who knows how long the place has been abandoned, but Sans figured it was pretty much long enough for everyone else to have forgotten about it.

Sans decided to check out the upstairs area. "Stay down here, Pap. I'll let you know if the upstairs is safe."

"But what should I do if I see a human?"

"You can hide under the kitchen sink. If the human doesn't see you, they won't get you."

Honestly, rumors of a dangerous human in the underground was why Sans sought out a home away from the danger. To protect Papyrus. The human was reported to be tiny, wearing a cowboy hat and carrying around a gun. Though small, humans have always been a danger to monsters. He knew it ever since he learned in history about how monsters were forced to live underground because of humans. How humans had killed Prince Asriel. Even how fragile their lives were when both the King and Queen had adopted and lost the first human to fall into the Underground before Prince Asriel's own end.

Humans are dangerous, fragile, and terrifying creatures. If it means protecting Papyrus, Sans would be happy to kill every single one that showed up. However he couldn't. Like all monsters, he was told to alert the Royal Guards if a human was ever spotted. To let them handle the human. King Asgore said he needed seven souls to destroy the barrier, which drove Queen Toriel away from him. She left, and was never seen again.

Sans opens the first bedroom door, peeking inside. More dust, and another table. He walks further into the room, checking out the closet to see that it's empty inside. Safe, now for the second room.

Sans cracks the door open slowly, thinking he heard something rustling on the other side. To his surprise, there was a flower with a face on it sitting next to a treadmill. Both looked at each other for a brief moment, only for the flower to make a hasty retreat out of the house through a broken window. Aside from that, the room was empty.

"Okay Pap, you can come up now," Sans calls down to his brother. He makes sure both bedroom doors are open. He can barely make out the silhouette of his brother walking through the living room to the stairs. The creaking from the steps was the giveaway that Papyrus was climbing them.

Once at the top of the stairs, Sans points to the doorway closest to Papyrus.

"That's going to be your room," He tells his little brother.

Papyrus looks to the open door, making a pouty face.

"Why do I have to be so close to the stairs?" He asks, clearly not wanting the room.

"It's going to be the safest room for you. You can sleep in there. If a human shows up, you have a closet to hide in. My room doesn't have a closet, but don't worry about me bro." He slaps Papyrus' back with an open palm. "I can take care of myself."

Sans could see the irritated look on his little brother. He gives him another pat on the back.

"C'mon, Paps. I'm bone tired and need to sleep. You too."

"Oh my goodness, Sans!" Papyrus screeches, his voice cracking in annoyance at Sans' pun. Sans couldn't help but giggle under his breath at Papyrus' reaction.

"Sleep well, bro." Sans kisses the top of Papyrus' head, sending him off into the bedroom to set up the blankets and pillow to rest. Sans himself has a lot of work to do with the house.

When Papyrus was asleep, Sans went downstairs to work on the kitchen first. He located a fuse box, flipping them all on. He heard the fridge hum to life.

Good, power was still working in this house. He doesn't know for how long, but it's a promising start. Looking around the kitchen, Sans sees the mess he is now stuck cleaning up.

A busted faucet in the kitchen sink, a fridge with a freezer door missing, stove with the oven door and a burner missing, and all the cabinet doors missing. There's a thick layer of dirt covering everything he can see. With the very few supplies that flow from the surface to the underground, it's going to be a long nightmare to repair.

Sans gives a deep sigh, moving to the pantry in the back. He opens the door. What he sees inside shocks him into a total stand still.

A cowboy hat was sitting on top of a low shelf with a curled form sleeping on the ground right behind the door.

Papyrus was just in this room less than an hour ago.

Papyrus was less than 20 feet away from what looks to be a human.

Sans's soul drops. The warning about the human was the reason why they moved here to begin with. He has no idea how this human got into the house, and feels incredibly stupid for not looking over the kitchen better the first time.

He could have lost Papyrus.

He could have ended up with a pile of dust.

Sans stands dumbstruck in the doorway, looking down at the sleeping form.

Papyrus is asleep upstairs, and waking him to get the Royal Guard in to remove the human seemed like a bad idea. He didn't want to scare Papyrus. But he couldn't just leave Papyrus alone with this human, in case the human woke up and found Papyrus sleeping in his room. The possibility of it killing him while he slept, while Sans was away… Sans was terrified at the thought of what could happen. He couldn't risk being so careless, not again. Sans was sure Papyrus would hate him for leaving him alone and so close to a human. Sans would hate himself, too. He didn't know what to do.

As he contemplates, the sleeping human starts to stir. Stretching all four limbs, it opens a huge set of eyes with a slow blink. It smacks it's jaws together several times before looking up at Sans with a grin.

Sans freezes, watching the small human grab their hat and place it on their head before pulling out their weapon and taking aim at Sans' body.

"Bang!" It giggles, the voice much higher than Papyrus' own at the moment. This human was a child? The whole Underground is currently in panic mode because of a child? "I GOTTU, I GOTTU!" It sings, running around Sans while laughing.

It was playing? Sans watches the human run around him in another circle, giggling and screaming. Thank goodness Papyrus was a heavy sleeper. Though he couldn't have the human child staying in the house. He really couldn't leave Papyrus alone either.

"Hey, uh... why don't you go and hide outside?" He asks, thumb pointing to the house's only entrance that he knew of.

The kid stops screaming, looking to the door then back up at Sans. They come to a complete stand still, frowning before clinging to Sans. They point at the door with their gun.

"Monsters gon eatted me."

Sans really didn't know what to do now.

What _could_ he do? This is a human, the very thing that is needed for Monsters to be able to get out from the Underground. Even leaving with the human in tow might bring unwanted attention to him, or worse, separation from Papyrus. Papyrus, who could barely protect himself with Sans wouldn't be able to survive without him.

This is a _very_ bad situation.

Sans takes a step back, away from the kid and to the living room entry from the kitchen. The kid takes two steps, following him. Sans takes another step back, and the kid again follows him.

"Hey, uh, h-how about I go look for those monsters for ya, kid?" He asks, inching further from the child. Making it to the living room. "Just wait here." Sans points to the ground where the kid stands, backing away to the door.

The kid doesn't listen. They follow after Sans up to the door with a worried look Sans can recognize from Papyrus' face. He gives a sigh, turning to open the door and peek out.

Dead silence, no doubt because of this kid being in the Underground. Though, that means no one is going to be around, right? Sans looks to the kid, giving a grin.

"It's safe to be out here. No monsters are going to get ya." Sans chuckles at the irony in that statement. "Well, maybe excluding me."

He watches the kid tiptoe out of the house. They glance around with their empty gun in tow, as if to verify that what Sans is saying was true. When the kid seems to relax, Sans points over to the woods.

"You need to hide to not get caught," He warns the small child, who just looks up at him. Instead of heading the direction Sans pointed, the kid walks over to the outdoor storage shed. Opening the door by just a crack and they rush in.

Chains clatter against one another in the motion, bringing Sans' attention up to how the door remains locked. Best to leave those up for now. He's too big to fit in, so there's no way Papyrus could get in as well. Sans thanked his lucky stars the human actually listened and left the house.

"Okay, kid. You stay hiding in there, as quiet as possible during the day time. I'll bring food over here for you at night time." The child must have heard him, running further into the shed and making all sorts of gun firing sounds. Sans couldn't help but chuckle at this. If both the human and he play their cards right, he might let the human back into the house and slowly introduce him to Papyrus. Right now, he just has to make sure that the human is no threat. For Papyrus' sake.

For almost a week, Sans went to the shed every night with a bag of food to slip it through the door. He would hear the kid run up, grab the food and dart off to play some more. He never broke the chain on the door, keeping it shut tight.

Monsters were slowly returning to the small town of Snowdin shortly after Papyrus and Sans asserted themselves in the quaint community. With everyone returning to their peaceful lives, Grillby's reopened. Sans happily shares this good fortune with the kid, upgrading their nightly meal to burgs and fries.

People didn't think the threatening human could still be in Snowdin. Rumors spread that it had went into hiding in Waterfall instead. Several of the residents from Waterfall moved into Snowdin as a result, trying to keep safe from the human. Sans understood their fear, it's why he first moved to Snowdin with Papyrus. To survive. He didn't really have much to complain about with them doing this, but some of the pre-existing residents were upset about the small population boost. Sans figured most were likely to move back to Waterfall in a few weeks time anyway, driven away by the crisp, cold air and lack of jobs. That'd be when everyone forgot about the human or assumed they moved on to Hotland next.

On some of the nights when Sans went out to the shed he'd hear the kid crying. Sans guessed they were missing their family. Other nights, the kid would be so quiet. Sans could hear them sleeping. And then there were nights where the kid would jabber on. Sans couldn't understand much. But he wouldn't leave the child while they talked. Sans would sit next to the door, listening to them go on and on about mindless... garble.

"You do know I can't understand a word you're sayin', right?" He says, turning his head to glance up at the fake night sky.

It doesn't stop the babbling. Oh well. Sans leans against the door, waiting to hear more of what the child would say, even if it didn't make any sense to him.

"Tomorrow Papy starts school. He's so happy about going. I'm happy he's going." The conversation felt one sided as he continues to hear the child chatter on. "Since he starts school tomorrow, I'll bring you back into the house. Take care of you, and protect you from other monsters."

"Monsters?" That's something the kid understood.

"Yeah. Monsters."

Sans almost couldn't believe what he'd just said. He hadn't thought about the words, they'd just come out. A promise to go against the word of King Asgore, to protect a human's soul. If the Royal Guard knew he was harboring a human, knew how selfish he was being knowing full well that human souls were needed to get out of the underground, what punishment would Sans face? At least the human's soul would be collected. What would happen to Papyrus? He didn't want to think about what his brother would suffer through without him being there for him.

It was heartbreaking to try and imagine. He almost took the words back. But it had become obvious it wasn't right to leave them in the shed, or turn them over to the Guard, when they were just a helpless child.

"Okay kid, I'll see you tomorrow. After I drop Papy off at school." Sans gets up and heads inside for the night. Leaving the kid outside again for one more night. In the shed for one last night. Tomorrow, the kid comes in. The more he thought it, the more it sounded like the right thing to do instead of some crazy traitorous idea.

Sans was thinking of naming them Justice. _Just so_ they had a name to be associated with, and maybe a little _just cuz_ it'd be easy to come up with puns. But mostly, it seemed to fit the child and Sans's new resolve to help them.

Morning comes in the form of Papyrus jumping up and down on top of Sans, urging his big brother to wake up.

"School's today, Sans!" Papyrus' voice shrills then cracks.

Sans pulls his blankets up higher. It's too damn early for this.

"SANS! School is today!"

"Just five more minutes..." Sans mutters, trying to get a bit more sleep.

"But school is today! I'm going to be late!"

No sleep for Sans. He groans, and starts to shift more on his bed.

"Okay, I'll get up when you get out then."

This seemed to make Papyrus happy, as he gives a high pitched squeal and bolts for Sans' bedroom door. So much energy; a small part of Sans can't wait for Papyrus to get older and take care of himself, if for no other reason then so Sans can sleep a little longer. Plus Sans knows that his little brother would be the best at whatever it is he puts his mind to and he really wants to see just what he'll throw his boundless energy into accomplishing.

There's a low groan from the short skeleton as he rolls off his bed, onto his feet, then stands up to stretch out his bones and joints. His lower back hurts a little, probably from his crooked sleeping position. He shuffles to the landing just outside his room, then proceeds to head down the stairs to the kitchen.

Papyrus is eating a bowl of... something. Sans couldn't see what it was, but he was eating. Sans himself heads to the now just barely empty pantry to get a bag of chips to munch on. He was content in eating the junk food for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"Why do you eat that stuff? It's unhealthy for you."

Sans doesn't even know where this kick about healthy eating came from. As far as he could recall, he always enjoyed the taste of junk food. He shrugs for most of his answer. He couldn't really explain why he likes junk food so much. It earned him a scoff from his little brother.

"That's it, when I get older, I'm going to take care of you." Papyrus grumbles, shoveling a spoonful of his own meal into his mouth. "I'll become an amazing person."

"Yeah?" Sans asks, taking a seat at the table. "That'd be real cool. You'll be my amazingly cool little brother, the coolest person I know."

Sans starts to wonder about the human kid hiding in his shed next to the house. As far as he could see the kid, Justice, was no real threat. Playful, even chatty, but not as dangerous as monsters have made 'em out to be. Doubt about monsters' depiction of humans as a whole had developed after sorta leaving the kid in the shed. Justice is clearly not a bad human, and is still young enough to be raised to not harm monsters.

Although exposing him to Papyrus will still take some time. Both Justice and his little brother will have to adapt, adjust with each other in the beginning. Keeping a close eye on both of them will be a bit tiring, but if Justice ends up becoming the human Sans knows Justice can become, then the effort would be worth it. Maybe even after a few years he can plea to the King about how humans are not bad, and allow Justice to live as a residential monster? It's a good chance that King Asgore would allow that, if he sees how well Justice behaves around monsters of all types. The King isn't that heartless after all.

Still, one step at a time. Justice and Papyrus would need to be monitored together, to make sure that neither killed the other. Mostly that Justice is in fact the harmless human he's come to know. His uncertainty about having Justice back in the house had started to lift from the first encounter, not to mention the guilt over keeping the kid out there all this time. With nothing to do, no one to really talk to during the day time, only getting fed once a day… yeah, Sans thinks he has some things to make up to the kid.

Sans feels a hand on his bare arm. He looks down, seeing Papyrus all dressed up and ready for school. Complete with backpack, papers, and other supplies needed. A grin spreads on his face, seeing his little brother's enthusiastic smile.

"I hope you never change," Sans couldn't help but let slip out. He loves his little brother very much, and would risk his own life for Papyrus to succeed.

"You know that I will though. It's part of growing up! Now come on! I don't want to be late on my first day!" Papyrus pulls on Sans' arm, trying to encourage Sans to get up so they could go already.

"Okay, okay." Sans stands, grabbing the bag of chips and stuffing it into the fridge haphazardly. He heads to the front door, where Papyrus waits with Sans's sweater. Sans plops on the ground and pulls his shoes on before adding the sweater to his own attire.

"You take forever in getting ready!" Papyrus mutters the complaint. It gains another shrug from Sans.

"Guess you'll have to make sure I get ready faster when you take care of me, huh?" Sans teases, getting up to his feet, shoes tied to prevent any tripping hazards along the way.

"If it means you'll be ready when we're suppose to leave, then I will have to!" Papyrus takes up a serious looking pose: Confident, hands on his hips and his legs shoulder width apart. "And I will also befriend as many monsters as I can! You'll see as I become the greatest monster known throughout the Underground!"

It was admirable how Papyrus kept his sights on his goals. "Yeah? You'll be the coolest little brother."

Sans gives himself a once over, heading out the door with Papyrus practically dragging him out by his hand. Paps barely lets him pause to close and lock the door behind them. He gives a glance at the shed, absently noting how the door appears slightly open from this angle. Those chains will have to go, he decides, and he'll have to clean out the space. See if there's anything they can use to furnish the place better after adding Justice to their home.

The walk to town is pretty short, though it feels like forever with Papyrus having to stop and say hello to each monster he meets. A lot of rabbit monsters live in Snowdin, Sans notices. Must make the place quiet then? Or busy, with how fast rabbit monsters tend to populate.

Even so, the town is still relatively small with the school happening at the Librarby instead of a school house. Sans walks up to the doors with a now suddenly nervous Papyrus at his side, glancing at everyone in the building.

"Ah! You two must be new here!" A blue male monster looking very much like a wingless dragon spoke up, waving them in.

"Hey." Sans gives a wave in return, watching the people around them silently look at both he and his brother. "I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton. This here is my cool brother Papyrus." He gives a nudge to Papyrus, trying to give silent encouragement.

"H-hi..." Papyrus mutters out.

"Yeah, Paps is really excited to learn here, so I hope you all can help him _bone_ up on his education."

There's a soft chuckle from the group while Papyrus stomps on the floor.

"SANS! THAT WAS ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR PUNS! WHY DO YOU TORMENT ME SO?"

This encourages more laughter from everyone.

"Go and make some friends, Pap. Remember, you are the Great Papyrus."

This garners Papyrus to stop stomping his foot, instead looking back to all the strangers in the room. He gives a grin, and proudly marches forward where all the other kids sit.

"Hi! I am Papyrus! Papyrus the skeleton!" He holds his hand out with confidence to a blue looking monster, bundled up in more coats and scarves than Papyrus himself.

The monster grabs his hand back.

"Hey Papyrus! I'm Undyne!" She seems just as enthusiastic as his own brother, and probably a good match for a friend. This helped to relax Sans more, and he slips out of the Librarby, making his way back home. There is a lot of work that needs to be done, starting with removing the chains and pulling Justice into the house, and cleaning out the storage shed. Another mouth to feed means he'll have to get a job as well.

Not even halfway home, Sans stops in his tracks. Seeing the very human, seeing Justice, outside of the shed. Way too far from the house. Why was Justice outside already?

Justice was clearly terrified, crying while looking up at two lumbering monsters clad in black armor. One was clearly a rabbit, the other might have been a dog? It was hard to tell with how the ears looked and the helmet sat.

Another monster, clad in the same black armor, spots Sans staring wide eyed at them.

"Sir, we found and are currently trying to contain the human. For your safety, we ask that you do not go any further." He holds a hand up, keeping Sans from advancing. "Please wait until the human is captured before proceeding."

Justice, with tears in their huge eyes, glances in Sans' direction. Justice drops their gun in the snow and dashes to him, overcome with clear panic on their tiny face.

"GRAB HIM!" One of the guards shouts.

The guard who was between Justice and Sans twists quickly, snatching the terrified child by their arm.

"The human is captured." The guard confirms. Justice is freaking out, crying, screaming their incoherent words. He pulls the frightened child away from Sans, causing an even bigger fuss from the terrified kid. He drags Justice to a solid container with no real visual way to look out and see the world.

All Sans can do is watch, helpless to stop them. He can't risk everything trying to stop them. He stands stock still, up until Justice disappears into the containing device. Only then can he make his shaky legs approach them.

"Is the human going to be alright?" He asks, voice so weak it sounds like a whisper. He needs something, someone, to tell him that Justice will be fine. That Justice was not blatantly caught right before his eyes and stuffed into a pitch black box.

 _That Justice will survive the soul extraction._

The rabbit in black armor, now obviously recognizable as a Royal Guard, looks over to Sans. The emotions of the monster cannot be clearly seen with the heavily obscuring mask covering their face.

"You know as well as any other monster that the human will be killed once the soul is extracted. The sacrifice this human is making will be remembered."

It's too matter of fact to try to deny it. Sans's soul drops like a rock into his non-existent stomach. The eye lights that would normally make up his pupils vanish. Justice won't survive.

Justice wouldn't grow up.

Justice won't ever get to see anything beyond total darkness. Experiencing nothing but complete loneliness, fear, betrayal for however long it takes to get him to Asgore.

Sans stumbles away from the scene. He doesn't want to hear the mutterings about how lucky everyone in Snowdin is to still be alive. How they were fortunate enough to capture the human before Justice could harm or even kill any of the monsters. How they have a hope of breaking out and going to the surface.

Sans doesn't want to hear their words. Not when Justice isn't going to be alive. Not when Justice hasn't got a hope of escape. The guilt is eating holes into his soul. The look that Justice had given him when trying to seek his help keeps flashing before his eyes.

 _HIS_ help.

Terror, betrayal, fear. _Why?_

Why didn't Sans let Justice stay in the house? The kid would have survived and not been captured. Why did he wait so long? Why did he try to abandon the child in any fashion? If he could do it again, Sans knows he wouldn't have let the human outside the house at all. He'd have kept Justice safe from the monsters looking for them, hunting them. Threatened by them.

Why?


	2. Chapter 2

Sans went on and got a job as a Sentry for the furthest post from Snowdin. His daily routine became take Papyrus to school, head to work, head back to the school to pick up Papyrus, tuck Papyrus into his bed, and finally sneak off to Grillby's to drown his sadness.

Sans never forgot about Justice. The haunting look of fear and betrayal on such a small child's face had him crying in his sentry booth. Going to Grillby's became a natural part of his daily life, a place to forget for a brief moment about how judgmental monsters really were to humans.

How quickly the Royal Guards were to capture and contain such a small and fragile creature.

This was his routine over the course of the next several years. After Justice was taken away, it took Sans several months just to cut the chains off the shed, and several more to even look inside. He only went in to check out what was in there because Papyrus threatened to clean it out himself if Sans didn't do it.

The shed contained many different items. A dingy, old beaten up mattress, a bookshelf, some end tables, even a sofa. There were lots of boxes stacked up in the back to eventually go through. And there were several bags littered about with old food stains from Grillby's.

When Sans looked around, all he could think about was Justice. The hyper, happy human child he got to meet. That he grew to like and be around. The child that he failed.

Joining the Royal Guard as a Sentry was to prevent more suffering from humans like Justice. To help them escape their fates of being killed in such a violent way, sacrificed by Monsters Justice would have more or less befriended.

It was wrong. Sans now knew why Queen Toriel had left Asgore all those years ago. Humans have the right to live too, even if they are the only way out of the Underground. They have a life. They have a family. They have friends.

They have more reasons to exist than to simply be slaughtered.

Sans doesn't want another human to suffer again. He will help them live and survive, even get as close to the barrier as possible so they could escape. So they could live, and possibly return with other humans to help remove the barrier. It'd be better that way, right? If a human sees the wonderful kindness that monsters have, they would understand and help with the removal of the barrier.

He just has to be the one to find them first. Sans refuses to fail another human and let them succumb to such a horrible fate. Justice's look still haunted his sleep when he didn't drink himself into a stupor. It's the main reason why he goes to Grillby's.

It's why he's there now.

The front door to the bar opens with Papyrus standing there. He's about a foot taller than Sans now, grown into a fine young monster. Sans is proud of his little brother. Growing into what he had said he would do. Being the one to take care of Sans now. Although that's not exactly something for Sans himself to be proud of.

"I figured you'd be here, Sans!" Papyrus chides. His voice had finally settled, sounding more like an adult's than a child's. He was wearing his favorite sweater, a faded solid red thing. He also wore jeans and his red boots, all matching the same faded look in stark contrast to his bright, vibrant demeanor.

Sans glances over to Papyrus, gives a slight wave, then turns back to his drink. Just a little bit left to finish off. He hears Papyrus walk right up to him, confidence in each step he took, and just as irritated with Sans for his bad habits.

Gods how proud he was of his little brother.

"You promised to help me with my science homework tonight!"

"Sorry bro." Sans manages to get out with a shrug. "Just making sure Grillby has no more drinks at the end of the night."

"Why would you do something like that? Besides, drinking is not good for you! I wish you'd stop coming here so often!" Papyrus crosses his arms in front of his chest, glaring at Sans.

"Why would I do that? It's obvious that his food is argon."

The glare turns suspicious, Papyrus leans in close to Sans' face now.

"Was that one of your puns?"

"Yeah?"

"SANS!" Papyrus hisses through his teeth. Sans couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"Hey, it's okay Pap. You know you have me as your alloy."

"SANS!"

"Don't like the cheesy puns? Guess I need to do feta."

"OH MY GOODNESS, SANS! YOUR JOKES ARE NOT THAT FUNNY!"

"I know Pap. You happen to do some really Gouda jokes yourself."

"I can't believe we're related! This isn't even helping me with my science homework!"

"Well, I know you're Bromine."

Sans sees Papyrus give a slight smile, fighting against trying to laugh before he turns around and walks to the door of the bar.

"You really are a numbskull! Nyeh!" Papyrus flings the door wide and slams it shut as he leaves, probably heading for their home.

Sans couldn't help but give another chuckle at that. He knew his brother really did like puns, even though he wouldn't admit to it and didn't try too many of them himself. Still, Sans could tell he made Papyrus smile with his quips.

He pulls out his gold and pays, sliding off the barstool.

"Thanks for the drinks, Grillbz. I better head home."

The bartender didn't utter a word, watching Sans leave while he cleans the glass that was just being used by the skeleton.

What Sans had needed was a playful joke fight with his brother. It uplifted his spirits, made him feel better. Papyrus was always an upbeat skeleton to be around, even when he was younger or faking being angry with Sans. Somehow, without knowing it, Papyrus always made Sans feel better.

At least until night would come, then the guilt would eat away at his soul, as it's done for the past few of years now. It was always bad, nothing good came from the panics. His distress would rouse Papyrus up from his own slumber just to check in on Sans.

That always made him feel worse. Papyrus really does his best to put his spirits in a good mood, which ironically adds onto the guilt that Sans suffers. He failed Justice, and slowly he's failing Papyrus. It's why drinking usually helped him sleep, so Papyrus didn't have to worry about the nightmares Sans suffered.

There's crunching in the snow. Fast, and heading his way from the direction of the bar. Sans was so lost in his thoughts he almost didn't pay attention to it.

He's slow to turn to see what's going on behind him. He's knocked over pretty hard, a heavy body landing on top of his own.

"Ugh. Don't you know that when you speed in the snow you often find yourself adrift?"

"...ou~ch..." A female voice groans. The body shifts off from Sans, giving a gasp at what they had just done. "OH MY GOODNESS! I'M SO SORRY!" Hands reach out to help Sans to his feet. The fall hurt, but didn't seem like anything too serious to worry about. "Please forgive me, and also... please don't eat me."

Eat? Sans pauses brushing the snow off his knees to check out who just plowed right into him.

It's a human. A female human.

She is clearly frantic, probably being chased by some Royal Guards right now. Yet she stopped herself long enough to not only apologize to Sans but to help him up too. Sans knows that's time she doesn't have... No, that they don't have.

This time, Sans will not fail this human.

"You're running from some monsters?" He asks, face serious, keeping his eyes and ears open for the Royal Guards.

"Yes! They keep saying that I'm a sacrifice and are trying to capture me. I just want to go home. Please, help me."

Of course he'll help her. He grabs her wrist, looking behind her to make sure no guards are nearby yet. Wouldn't do to run away and get caught now, right?

"Yeah, follow me." He orders, and takes off running.

"Thank you!" She cries out, obviously happy to have someone in the Underground help her out. He could hear the desperation in her voice.

He had to think quick on where to hide her for now. The guards would be searching all over Snowdin soon, probably issue a human hunting warning.

He still remembers the warnings about Justice. How the human was dangerous, that every civilian was to keep their distance from the child. The same fears will be in place with this human as well, who is just as terrified. Who also deserves to live, and not be sacrificed for a selfish King.

Sans wasn't aware of when it happened, but it did. Both he and this female human had ended up at a large waterfall with falling rocks, both panting pretty hard. She was still at risk of being caught. Sans rushes to the waterfall, finding the hidden cave behind it, and pulls the girl through.

His bony finger comes up to his bare teeth, signaling for her to remain quiet. She kneels, tired and waiting among the noisy echoes of the water bouncing off the small cave walls and drowning out any sounds beyond rushing water and falling rocks.

The two sit there, completely hidden from view, likewise unable to see out past the water to the darkness known as Waterfall. While hiding and waiting, Sans decides to look over the female human more carefully. She's clearly more developed than Justice was, wearing a tutu and a pair of ballet shoes. Her hair was a mess, make up smeared, but he could tell she was originally dressed for a performance. How did she end up in the Underground then?

It doesn't really matter. He'll ask her later, right before seeing her through the barrier. Sans is dead set on keeping his promise to himself; he will help as many humans escape as possible.

Sans watches as the human cups her hands behind her ears, closing her eyes. It's apparent she's focused on trying to listen just outside the waterfall. Completely still, unmoving, with her focus on her new task. She holds her own position for several long minutes before letting her hands drop with a quiet sigh.

Sans didn't realize he was holding his own breath until he saw her breathing again.

"I think they passed through." She says it just loud enough to almost not be heard, uncertainty in her face and voice. "Thank you for helping me. I appreciate it."

"There's a barrier," He whispers. She turns to him, eyes wide. "To escape the Underground, you have to reach the barrier. You're halfway there."

He tells her an abbreviated history of the war between Monsters and humans, how they were trapped down here, how they could escape. How afraid Monsters were of humans. He tells her as hidden a route as he knows on how to get through the rest of Waterfall, and Hotland, and New Home. At the end, she nods slowly, swallowing.

"Thank you. I… understand and… I want to help." She says, the conviction clear in her blue eyes. "I won't forget you down here. When I get back home, I will help free you, and the rest of Monsterkind too. It isn't right what happened. We can make it right, I know we can!"

Sans ducks his head, chuckling softly. He's almost scared of the flutter of hope in his soul. "Yeah well, let's focus on getting you out of here first."

"Guess I better get started then." She nods sharply once before turning, almost glaring, to the waterfall. She gets up and heads toward the entrance to the little alcove. She pauses, looking back to Sans. "Thank you again. I promise, I'll free you."

Then she's through the water to the other side. Something about the girl reminds him pleasantly of Papyrus. Sans hurries to follow right after her. He is going to make sure she gets to that barrier and escapes.

She turns back to him. "Wait, don't follow me!"

"What? Why?"

"You're a monster," She says it almost shyly. "I know you're not supposed to be helping me."

Sans scoffs. "I can't let you go alone."

"You have to! You've already helped me so much." She straightens, pulling herself to her full height so she stands a bit taller than Sans. "I can do it. If something happens… I couldn't stand myself if you got hurt while helping me."

Sans is starkly reminded of his little brother again. He tries to stammer out another protest, but she hugs him suddenly. He blinks for a moment before returning it.

"I can do this. I'll free the Underground," She whispers in his ear. "I promise."

She pulls away, beaming a smile at him. "Goodbye."

Papyrus is irritated. Sans was supposed to be back home by now, helping him with his Science homework, like he promised. Sans must still be at Grillby's! Papyrus had just walked out of his house to go hunt his brother down again when he hears the clanking of the Royal Guards in their heavy metal plating charging down the road.

"The human had to have escaped this way! Hurry up!" The guard leading the others calls out, all racing as fast as they could toward Waterfall.

Papyrus hears them. He watches them take off for the next area from the doorway. Thinking about what Sans had said about humans when he was a child, Papyrus wonders why Sans wasn't giving him such warnings now that he's older? He hears it from other monsters' parents, even his own teacher.

While pondering this, Papyrus also worries that Sans will take too long in returning from Grillby's and likely be too late to help him with his own homework. It's really frustrating living with Sans at times.

"Well serves him right!" Papyrus mutters, latching onto the excuse to follow after the more exciting Royal Guards. "Forgetting that he's supposed to help me out with my homework... stupid Sans!"

Papyrus is careful to keep his distance so he won't be seen by the Royal Guards. They come to the room with the falling rocks and a waterfall. Normally, Papyrus would enjoy the scene, even if he's deafened by the roaring waters crashing into the side.

The guards were almost done crossing when he arrives at the water's edge. He waits for them to make their slowed progress further through the water before he starts across, still mindful about being spotted.

While the guards scour about in search of any clues for the human, Papyrus hides in some tall grass, an echo flower nearby repeating, "Tee hee," over and over again.

The guards didn't seem to care about the echo flower, as they're all over the place. Taking the search for this human really seriously. True dedication for their cause, while Papyrus watches from the grass in bewilderment.

Just as it looks like the guards are about to leave to search in the raining pathways, a creamy looking monster appears, smiling. Papyrus has to take a second look at this monster to realize that it's not a monster.

It's a human.

Words catch in his throat at seeing the human. He didn't want to be caught by the Royal Guards, nor did he want to be killed by the human. They were clearly trying to sneak around the guards by using both their bulky bodies and helmets that obscured their visions against them. Papyrus wavered where he crouched, knowing he should warn the guards, but unsure how to do that without the human spotting him or getting in trouble for spying.

Papyrus recalls that he can throw bones at her instead, to stop her, or at least get her to make a noise. A small wave of bones went charging right for the human, who wasn't looking when they struck the back of her ankle. She stumbles and bites back a scream, eyes darting around looking for who had attacked her.

While the attack works, Papyrus isn't very comfortable with the idea of attacking behind her back like this. So instead, he uses his Blue Magic around her soul, lifting her up off the ground a couple of inches before setting her back down. He expects her to cry out in shock, but she must be getting used to magic because she remains steadfastly quiet. She isn't able to run because of his magic so he tries again. He hefts her higher, a good foot, before he drops her. This time she gives a little squeak of fright.

The closest guard to her turns and sees her standing right there. She looks petrified, as if she's thinking if she doesn't move they won't realize she isn't suppose to be there.

"GRAB THE HUMAN!" The guard cries out, getting the others' attention instantly as they lunge for her. Two guards were upon her in a second, holding her up off the ground by her arms. Papyrus smiles to himself, proud that he had managed to help the Royal Guard in capturing the human.

"LET ME GO!" The human screams, kicking her feet in the air. She thrashes her head back and forth, but she's not given any chance for an escape.

They rush her off down a pathway. Papyrus chases after them, eager to see what would happen next and thinking maybe he could even help again. It was clear the Guard had needed someone as great as him to catch the human, so he was going to be there in case they needed him again.

It's easy to follow, the Guards are heedless of him trailing them in their haste. They reach one of the large rooms that's housing something Papyrus is sure isn't normally there. In the center of the cavern sits a strange looking box, a jar with no lid standing on top of it. King Asgore looms right behind it. Papyrus gulps at the sight of their beloved King, ducking into a nearby alcove. He wouldn't want Asgore to think he was snooping, oh no, not after he'd decided he was really there to help.

"Good," The King mutters, seeing how restrained she was. "She will make the fourth soul we've gathered so far from fallen humans."

"You all really live up to your name, don't you?" The human spits, glaring at the King. Papyrus can see the fear of her fate in her eyes though. He can tell she's actually scared despite her brave front.

"Hush now, human. Your sacrifice is for a good cause. After you, we'll just need three more souls to break the barrier."

"Why not break it now, with me going back to get the help you are clearly in need of down here!? WHY MUST SEVEN HUMANS HAVE TO DIE!?"

"Put her in." King Asgore looks away from the box. The guards set her in, the human continuing her own thrashing and demands to be released.

"JUST LIKE YOU, I DESERVE TO LIVE!" She wails her final words as the lid is snapped shut, cutting off her screams from the world.

Papyrus watches Asgore's back as he directs the guards to prepare to take the human inside the container away. His hands tremble with what he knew was to happen next. He was most certainly not ready for it.

The machine is turned on, though it's difficult to tell with how silent it is while running. What is not hard to hear are the clearly agonized cries of pain and suffering. They were loud, and terrifying, and Papyrus was forced to cover his own ear holes with his hands while he continues to watch from his hiding place.

Just when Papyrus himself thought the screaming could go on forever, it stopped. Abrupt and sudden, with absolutely no warning. Within the glass jar on top of the device a deep blue soul appeared. It floated gently where it was caught, accepting the fate of being stuck in the glass.

"May she forgive us monsters." King Asgore mutters, sighing before picking up the soul from the top of the machine. "Put her with the others in my castle." He orders, making his own way back with the Guards in tow.

Papyrus sat there in Waterfall for what seems like forever. Replaying his memories of what he had seen done with the poor human. Trying to sneak around the monsters instead of confronting them. She didn't seem like she was looking to fight the monsters, even when she was kicking her feet out and thrashing. She was trying to escape? She hadn't hurt anyone.

So how was this human dangerous? Papyrus suspects that her last words, hanging on his thoughts held a truth to them. That she deserved to live. Though she really couldn't live in the Underground, could she?

Papyrus gets up from where he was hiding, certain that the area was now clear from the guards so he could head back home. His thoughts were plagued with what he saw, trying to fit everything together in his puzzle centered mind. He couldn't think about anything but that human. What she had said. What Asgore had said. All the warnings and supposed danger.

Things weren't making sense to Papyrus.

Sans sat at the table, waiting for Papyrus to return from who knows where. He might have went to Undyne's instead to get help. No shame there from Sans since he did take longer to get back to his little brother than usual. Although Pap's homework was on the table. Which seemed an odd place for it to be if Papyrus wasn't home.

The front door opens and closes fairly quickly. Sans gives a grin, seeing Papyrus walking in. Papyrus didn't seem to notice Sans. He looked plagued in thoughts; lost in his mind about something. An easy pun would be the remedy to his brother's doubts.

"Hey bro, why the long face?" Sans chuckles, seeing as how Papyrus is looking a bit depressed, and the fact that his skull is actually longer than Sans' own skull.

Nothing from Papyrus, who continues walking through the living room.

"Uh, Paps? You okay bro?" Sans speaks a bit louder, trying to get his brother's attention at the very least.

Papyrus stops in the middle of the living room, finally looking up at Sans. His face is drawn in a clearly concerned look before he really focuses on his older brother. The expression wipes away in an instant, replaced with his signature grin.

"Sorry brother, I seem to have let my mind wander." It's obvious he's hiding what's worrying him and Sans isn't fooled in the least, but he's not sure if he should press it.

"You okay?"

"Yes, just a bit tired." Papyrus heads for the stairs. "I'm going to go to bed now, Sans. Please don't go back out to Grillby's tonight."

Sans watches Papyrus head off to his room, his voice still sounding off. Did something happen to Paps while Sans was saving the human? Paps isn't usually a melancholy kid. That would be Sans' luck. He manages to do a great job with the girl, telling her how to get to the castle and avoid the guards' notice from his own shindigs in messing with them, but misses whatever's upset Paps. At least the girl will be just fine getting to the barrier. Hopefully Papyrus will feel better in the morning.

With nothing else really keeping Sans awake at the moment, he too heads up to his room to pass out on the dingy mattress. In the quiet his soul flutters lightly with anxiety.

The human could escape, she has the knowledge. She knows what to do to get out of here, and get help to destroy that barrier. She promised Sans she would bring back help, all he has to do is wait for her return. Happy to know that Justice may have been sacrificed, but no other humans need to die for this cause.

Sans lies on his back, a slight smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"I'll call her Integrity. At least until I can get her real name," He mutters, falling asleep peacefully for the first time in the last few years. Since the capture of Justice. "No more humans are needed to be sacrificed."

The morning came as it always did. Papyrus wakes Sans up before heading downstairs for his own breakfast. Sans slowly rolls off the bed, stretching out all the kinks in his body, feeling very rested and proud of himself today. Actually happy, and not guilty. Yes, he feels Justice's guilt, but it's almost non-existent and he feels like he's able to look forward to his job as a Sentry today.

"I cannot believe how unhealthy your eating habits are!" The familiar disgust from Papyrus made Sans hide a smile. Looks like whatever was bothering him had passed. Which was good, since today Sans feels like he's also moving on with his own problems, finally going forward and leaving the burden behind.

"Sans? You seem to be in a good mood."

Sans takes his seat at the table, plopping the chips down and digging into the half full bag. He is in a good mood. Soon the whole Underground will be in a good mood. It's just a matter of waiting.

"Yeah, I ended up having a great sleep last night."

"Really? So you think your nightmares have finally ended?"

"It's possible. Maybe it's a sign of good things to come?" Sans really wanted to tell Papyrus, but he has no idea how his brother would react to him talking with a human. How would Papyrus respond to Sans helping a human escape the Royal Guards?

"I know what I want to do when I grow up." Papyrus announces this as if he's announcing that he's getting married, picking up his bowl of food.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"I want to join the Royal Guard! Undyne is already a member now, so she can help me become a stronger monster and join the Royal Guard, too."

"So, you're going to be in the Royal Guard then? Guess we'll both be a Royal pain for each other."

"OH MY GOSH, SANS! NO! I cannot be late to school because of your puns!"

"What, can't afford to be schooled?" Sans gives a snicker at this, picking up his chips and throwing them back into the fridge.

"Your puns are not very humerous, Sans!"

"Sure they are, they're tickling my funny bone."

"Sans! I'm going to be late, and so are you!"

"There's no way for me to be late, bro."

"Why's that?" Papyrus sounded very serious when he asked this.

"Because I'm always a Sentry early."

"NO MORE SANS! BE SERIOUS, PLEASE!"

Sans heads to the door, wearing his pink slippers this time and pulling on his blue faded jacket. Papyrus looks down to his feet, giving a slight frown.

"Not gonna wear your shoes?"

"Naw, I won't get cold feet this way."

"GAH! SANS! WHY MUST YOU PLAGUE ME SO!" Papyrus throws open the door, in a hurry to get out of the house and to school.

Sans chuckles, following behind and locking the door on the way out.

The energy around the town seems to be buzzing. There's a murmur in the air as people talk with each other on the streets, but Sans doesn't bother to eavesdrop on their gossip. He's guessing that the people here were informed that within the last 24 hours a human was in Snowdin before disappearing.

Sans walks Papyrus up to the school, or rather the Librarby, door. He gives the slightly taller skeleton a wave with a hand.

"I'll come get you afterwards, Pap." He informs the other, still feeling so good about himself.

"Very well, Sans! You better behave at your station, and not fall asleep."

"Okay Paps." He pockets his hands. "You keep being cool, bro."

And Papyrus disappears into the building.

Without Papyrus around, Sans could actually pay more attention to the voices and what everyone was saying. He kept hearing 'human' and 'Royal Guard' over and over again, though no one seems to be in a panic. They're all calm.

Did word get out that the guards lost Integrity in Waterfall? The usual flux of citizens migrating from one place to another for safety didn't seem to be happening. Maybe the people of Waterfall think the human went to Hotland? Or ended up lost on the way there?

That's not likely though. Integrity had confirmed the directions before they separated from the waterfall. Maybe Doggo would be able to shed some light on this? Wouldn't hurt to ask the other Sentry on his way to his station about the human. It wouldn't be out of the ordinary for him to ask, one Sentry to another, about a possible threat. Besides, he and Doggo were on pretty good terms and often shared a chat with each other. And when they weren't Sans got a real kick out of sharing a silent moment throwing sticks for the dog.

Approaching the Sentry station of the blind dog, Sans decides to try and not startle him this time. Doggo's smoking on a dog treat, enjoying his favorite addiction.

"Hey Doggo," Sans greets. He gets a gruff bark in reply. "Aw man, don't be like that, Doggo."

"I haven't forgotten about what you did last time. Hiding my dog treats." Doggo sounded very bitter. Maybe he shouldn't have hidden them. Though that was a week ago, Sans didn't think Doggo would still have a bone to pick with him.

"Oh? Did you find them?"

"No. Where are they, Sans?"

"Huh? Oh, check on the ceiling of your station."

He watches Doggo reach up and find the box of dog snacks. Joy starts barking from that muzzle of his as he's happily reunited with his treats. Perfect, good mood Doggo means a great rumor session this time.

"So, why's the town lit up in a buzz?" Sans figures might as well cut straight to the question. Besides, Doggo has to be itching to tell him to keep his own eyes open for the human.

Doggo pulls out a new treat, lights it up, and inhales before pulling the treat out again.

"Well, here's the thing. After your shift ended yesterday, I saw a human come through. Ended up alerting the Royal Guard."

Yeah, that sounds like Doggo. Sans didn't mind though. It was clear to him that Integrity was running from the Royal Guards anyways.

"I bet the human is still on the run, and we both have to keep an eye open for them, huh?"

Doggo leans in, shaking his head.

"Naw, they caught the human."

Oh no. Sans is relieved that Doggo couldn't see his devastated face, to see how failing another human affects him. It's a look that would have betrayed an entire kingdom.

"Really?" He asks, after a hesitant pause to make sure he didn't slip up in his facade.

"Yup. Extracted the soul on the spot, even King Asgore was there to collect the fourth soul."

Sans felt ready to hurl. King Asgore was out looking for her too? He must be getting desperate, or losing faith that the guards would bring the human soul to him. Something.

"So now, we just need three more souls, then we're busting out of this place. Good timing too, the Underground is starting to get crowded with each passing year."

"...yeah, I know what you mean."


	3. Chapter 3

Every night when Sans tried to sleep he found himself tossing and turning, worse than he ever had before. He could pinpoint exactly when he stopped being able to rest peacefully. It had started almost two years ago, the very day that he had failed another human. Instead of sleeping at night, Sans would lie on his bed in a sleepless daze. During the daytime Sans would get a nap in at his post. He was too tired to really keep up with anything anymore.

Still, he is determined to help the humans that come through from the ruins. Something that Sans will not stop until the monsters are actually free. It seems the only way to do this is to risk everything and take them to the barrier himself. It's what he should have done with Integrity and Justice. It'll be hard with Asgore guarding the very path there, but he'll just have to hope they can get past him. He's been doing dry runs. He knows he can at least get them to Judgement Hall without being caught.

There's a vibration in his jacket. Looking down at his phone, he sees it's a text message from Undyne. Apparently the Royal Scientist is going to start installing cameras all over Snowdin and the rest of the area between the small town and the ruins door. When Sans can, he is to find that very door and report back.

He didn't want to do that.

~Undyne~ You better not be asleep at your station again, Sans! You are the front of the line because the other monsters are too scared to confront a human first! We are relying on you to inform us of when a human arrives!

A daily peptalk. He deletes the message and pockets his phone once more. His empty sockets felt too heavy to keep them open for much longer. Another nap is slowly creeping up on him. Sans gives a grunt of a chuckle, letting his eyes rest for now.

Snow crunching under some footsteps alerts Sans to wake up. Originally thinking that it's Undyne checking on her own patrols, that thought's dismissed when he remembers his Sentry station is the first that any humans would come by.

Especially since Undyne's feet would be coming up from Snowdin, not heading for it.

Sans sits up, more alert, as he looks to the space between his station and the path. All he spots so far is the lamp that was carelessly left there. He's always meant to adopt it and take it home one day, along with some other stuff that he has stored under his table (although that's mostly ketchup bottles for when he eats his burgers here instead of at Grillby's). The lamp sits quietly, looking as curious about who's visiting them as Sans.

The footsteps approach just shy of his vision. The forest trees block the right side, which is inconveniently the direction the footsteps are coming from. Still, it's only a matter of seconds before he gets to see who's out this far from town.

What comes from the treeline is a male dressed in suede pants and a button up shirt. A human male, wearing glasses, carrying a pen and a note book. The human seems distracted, making notes before he stops to actually look over and see Sans.

It's another human, another chance for Sans to redeem himself from failing the last two he tried to help. Better start off on the right foot with this one, he thinks.

"Hey buddy," Sans greets. The man stops in his steps, opens his book up and jots something down.

"..fascinating..." Whatever he wrote down had to have been short and to the point because he's once again putting the pen and notebook away.

"Uh... kinda rude, don'cha think?" Sans asks, glancing off to the side to make sure no one was close by to hear them.

"Oh, my apologies. I fell down here, and seem to be unable to find a way to climb back to the surface." The human male stands straight, fixing his eyes on Sans with a rather uncomfortable intensity. At least, the gaze made Sans feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah, you're in the Underground, with the rest of us monsters." He doesn't think now's the time to mention they're in the Underground because of humans, or how the King wants to kill humans to break the barrier. He doesn't wanna freak the guy out right away. But too many lives were already claimed, if the guards got this guy that would be soul number five.

"So, monsters all live here? Do they all look like you? Like a skeleton?" The human again pulls out his book and pen, ready to write down what Sans says. That makes Sans blink. Geez, the first two he had the pleasure to know at least knew that monsters were a threat. This guy is something else. He's clearly someone in a field of research. Maybe the guy can handle the raw deal afterall. Sans thinks he'd like to spend some time learning about his job after they escape.

"Look, buddy, monsters are stuck down here. Like you are with the rest of us. Only you're going to end up getting hunted by the Royal Guards if you stay around here for much longer."

This caught his attention at least. A more serious look then before takes over his face, which is a good thing. He needs to know that monsters are dangerous to humans.

That they've killed four others already.

"Why would I be hunted? Do monsters really eat humans?" There was a hint of humor in that tone, one that Sans wants to reach into and pull out.

"Kinda. Look, monsters need human souls to escape. You should be able to get through to the surface no problem since you're a human. The problem is getting by the Royal Guards and the King, who is probably gonna be the last monster you'll meet before either being killed, or going through the barrier that keeps us down here."

"Okay, and why are you telling me all this? Are you wanting to help me? Or are you planning on turning me over and all this is some trick to gain my trust?"

"Nah, not a trick. I'm wanting to help you out because, if you escape, you can bring back help to remove the barrier and get us out of here too."

The human narrows his eyes at Sans. He has reason to doubt what Sans is saying, sure, but Sans doesn't need his trust right away. Sans is still gonna keep his promise to himself. This time, Sans is going to make sure the human escapes. No more hiding them, running away, or stalling.

"So, if I get out, you want me to go get help to remove this barrier so you guys can come out too?"

"Yeah, we've been stuck down here since the Human-Monster war." Sans leaves his station, coming around to meet up with the human. He's so much taller than Integrity was. He has to be an adult.

"We just want to leave here, we don't want to hurt humans anymore, except for the four that already died down here." Sans thinks more on his words, trying to be as convincing as possible. "I've tried to help two of those four out. It ended up backfiring though because they got caught, and were killed for their souls. You will share their fate if you don't follow me."

Sans stretches his hand out to the human, who is again watching him with an intense stare. It feels like forever before the human reaches their own hand out and shakes his bony one.

"Fine. I'll follow you, and see what happens. It seems us humans have long forgotten about monsters. You are all just children's fairy tales to us now."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that unless there's actual proof, no one else will come back to help break your barrier. Is there something that I could take with me to show that what I say is the truth?"

Sans couldn't think of anything monster-y that could make it through the barrier. He gives a shrug. "Eh, not at the moment, no. C'mon. Worry about that later. The Royal Guard is going to be passing through real soon, we have to be gone before they show up."

The human nods, letting Sans lead them through the Underground forest. The good thing about the forest is it provides plenty of hiding places. It makes traveling from place to place much more convenient, and easier to sneak the human through while they make their way to Waterfall.

Though Sans is starting to grow weary of the human. It's clear that this Professor is seeking knowledge, taking notes when Sans isn't looking. The only evidence Sans has to such an accusation would be the slower steps the human makes when he jolts down something quickly in his notebook, but Sans isn't dumb. It's making this entire trip longer. Taking up so much valuable time to make a quick note when Sans figures the human could just do that the next time he came through, after the monsters were freed.

"Hey, think you could pick up the _pesos_ a bit there? We really don't have a lot of _thyme_ to waste." Sans didn't want to sound agitated with the human, knowing that it's his first time through and he probably has the healthy curiosity of any scientific mind.

"Sorry about that," The human says. He hurries his steps, and once more the two were advancing through the forest, keeping to the outskirts of Snowdin to avoid alerting the Royal Guard and frightening the citizens of Snowdin itself.

The last thing Sans needs is a town panicking once more because of a human warning.

Sans reaches the edge of the forest, looking to the next area they are to travel through. Waterfall is just across the narrow bridge, then they can both go back into hiding among the thick grass there. It will make hiding a bit difficult, as while the grass is thick, it's not tall enough to fully hide the human. He will have to duck down to actually hide. Sans hopes it'll do.

Waterfall is harder to actually hide a full grown human in than Sans originally thought. The place is growing more popular. Something that could be tied into the increased population from a monster baby boom in Hotland.

The grass isn't going to be enough to hide this human. Sans pushes him into hidden cracks whenever he hears the footsteps of a monster coming through. Sometimes Sans could feel him fighting against the shove. Odd. Why would he fight against Sans like this when he was warned specifically about being in trouble?

Did he want to get caught?

When Aaron and Woshu both move pass Sans, he pulls the human out from a shallow cave, indicating that it's safe for both of them to continue on.

"I must say, this Underground world you monsters have made your home in is quite fascinating," The scientist mumbles, poking at an Echo Flower. It whispers back, "But I'm thirsty," the last thing it heard.

"Yeah? You know you can check the place out more thoroughly after you get help to free us Monsters. We won't bother to hunt you at that point since the barrier would be destroyed and monsters would be free to leave."

"Oh, I'm very much aware of this." He puts his note book away, pushing his glasses up along his nose. Clearly he's ready to keep moving on. "Just gonna be a shame is all."

"A...shame?" Sans asks, looking back over his shoulder to the human. "What's going to be a shame?"

"Nothing I would want to bore you with, outside of how much this place is likely to cease existing because of human cruelty."

"Okay...? We can keep talking and walking. I at least want to get to Hotland before asking you about life above us."

"Of course. I really cannot wait to see what else is in such a wonderful place."

Sans grabs an umbrella, opening it up for himself. "You can grab one too, it'll help hide your features better, not to mention protect you from the rain."

"Rain?"

"We have a hallway that is always raining from the rivers flowing above our heads."

He watches the human take an umbrella after making a quick note of the area. After what Sans had just told him... Jeez this guy would have wound up captured long before now without his help. Integrity was nothing like this human. She knew the danger in lingering behind. She also knew how urgent it was for humans to help the monsters and even attempted to go to the barrier on her own. Just to spare Sans from getting into any trouble.

This human is making Sans regret letting her go off alone more than when he had heard the news from Doggo about how she had been captured. Knowing that she would have been killed as soon as she was presented to Asgore in that confined black box. Probably the exact same black box that Sans had seen Justice disappear into, erasing the humans from existence.

This human was nothing like them.

Still, he deserves to live. He's not a bad person, he hasn't shown any ill-will toward monsters. Just taking down notes about them, having a very strong interest in the whole world under his own. Can't blame him.

"So, I see that you're writing a lot in your book there. Mind telling me whacha writing?"

"Just points of interest, jotting down differences between monsters' appearances, the locations, and plants that all hold particular interest. Even some geo stones that are rare to find world wide, or just not normally from this part of the world."

"Based off of that, you sound like a biologist." As Sans says this, he watches the human pick an echo flower. Giving it a curious whiff.

"It's my profession."

"Huh, didn't peg you for a biologist. Was kinda hoping you'd be a _Came_ -isist."

"Witty and funny. It'll be a shame." The echo flower in his hands is broken apart, every piece carefully investigated and documented in his little notebook. The flower whispers, "It'll be a shame," over and over until it's decimated.

They were not alone in watching the scientist dismantle the flower. A wild Temmie jumps out of nowhere, growling while vibrating at the same time.

"TEM FOUND HUMAN!" It cheers, as is typical of a Temmie. Though there is a village of them, Sans is very thankful they never had to go that route. Too much excitement even for him.

"Hey there, Temmie," Sans greets as casually as possible. "You said you found a human?"

"YES! Tem sees human! Tem is the best!" The tiny monster jumps about in joyous cheer.

"Are you certain that it's a human?" At least Sans knew how easy it is to trick Temmies. They are very simple minded creatures with a lot of potential for greatness.

"YES! Tem is certain it human! Tem is great!"

Sans hears the human walk up next to him, to join in confusing the Temmie.

"And, where is this human?" He asks, writing down details about the Temmie at the same time.

"PFFT! YOU HUMAN!"

"That's not a human," Sans says. The tiny vibrating ball of energy and fluff bounces all over the walls.

"IT'S HUMAN!"

"No I'm not," The human added in. He closes up the notebook and grabs the Temmie by it's tail, holding it up above the ground.

"OUCH! THAT HURT TEM! TEM DEMAND TO RELEASE FROM HUMAN! TEM ALLERGIC!" The Temmie starts breaking out in hives at this, causing the scientist to drop Temmie. A surprised reaction, but one that wouldn't have come if the human didn't grab at Temmie in such a way. Temmie bites the scientist on his ankle before darting off. "SUCH UNFRIENDLINESS TO TEM! TEM WILL REMEMBER THIS!"

Sans waits for the Temmie to disappear to say anything about what the human had just done. Sure Temmies are high energy, and unpredictable, but that's no reason to handle them so roughly.

"What was that about?" Sans asks, raising a bone brow to the human scientist. He's not really understanding the options being shown to him in the process.

"I really don't have to explain myself to you." The human's tone seemed… odd. Irritated honestly. Why should he be irritated? He deserved that bite.

"Ya kinda do, buddy."

"No, I don't. My actions are for me and me alone. Such a shame."

There's that phrase again. Though Sans is thankful that they are closer to Hotland now. He folds up his umbrella and sets it in the bucket on the other side.

"You keep saying that." Sans made sure his voice was heard. "Something you're not cluing me in on?"

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm just lost in my own thoughts about how much I'm going to miss talking with you."

"S-seriously? You're not just pulling my leg _bone_ now, are ya?"

"Seriously. I'll get my team down here to take care of you monsters. There's a lot of good looking specimens."

Sans stops. His eye lights dim to non-existence, reaching a hand out for the human's umbrella. "Specimens?" He asks, trying to prompt more information.

"Haven't seen any other skeletons, it'd be a real shame to see you dissected. Though, being a skeleton, there isn't much to cut open, is there?" He looks over his notes, a pressed buttercup flower in it's pages. "Such a wonderful discovery. One that you would never be able to fully appreciate for the scientific world. Not to mention since humans in general all believe you to be fictitious creatures, it should make the entire process of copyrighting any findings from you monsters all the better and far more smooth. Do you honestly think that I wouldn't help humans re-evaluate what they have known for generations? That there are no such thing as monsters? The only shame about it will be how many monsters I end up having to cut open, and encage to make sure my team sees their next meal ticket."

Sans' eye lights never returned after hearing that statement. It sent an actual shiver through his own bones. Was everything he knew of humans wrong?

Sure, the children were more or less the nicer ones, but this one. This adult, he is a real threat. Being so casual as he speaks about his plans grosses Sans out.

"For the rest of the way, it's best to keep moving. Don't stop for any note taking. And don't say anything else." He felt so sick now in helping this human. "It will be best, if you want to get to that barrier quickly."

"Very well. You know the area better than I, after all."

Of course Sans knows the area better. He had spent every moment alive practically mapping it all out. Just like the other monsters who live here. Just like all the monsters who deserve to live.

Hotland was nothing more than a blur, Sans just wants to get this human to King Asgore. Confess after the soul has been collected, and apologize for his treason. King Asgore is right to collect human souls, monsters can't trust humans, though a part of Sans wishes that the human children never got involved in this. They seem to be the better part of being a human. The concern, playful, kindness he was shown by Integrity and Justice alike.

Sans walks with the human following close by on his heel. Apparently he had tuned out the last hour or so it took for both he and the human to arrive to the hallway before the throne room. He only stops, snapping out of his trance, when he feels his shoulder grabbed.

"Hey, you were walking pretty quickly," The human complains. _HE_ had to complain about the _SPEED_!? This selfish, self-centered human has no right to complain about _ANYTHING_! Speed included. Not when four other humans had died down here before. One never given a chance, but gave Sans incredible hope for the future of Human-Monster relationships. One who gave Sans hope of actual freedom.

This human is NOT like Justice, NOT like Integrity. This human _DESERVES_ to die. Maybe every other human who falls in from the surface does too. No more hoping for human kindness. No more waiting after that 7th human.

"This is the room before the King of the Monsters," Sans says, doing his best to hold back the malice in his voice. "You will have to convince him to let you through to the barrier and to not harvest your soul." Though that's not going to happen. Asgore had the soul of a child, defenseless and incapable of comprehending actually fighting back, collected. An adult human is never going to get through.

"Thanks. Guess I should go in and try to plead my case to the king. Get out, then return to destroy the barrier for you monsters, right?"

"...yeah." Sans starts to walk through the doors, being stopped once more with the grip of the adult's hand tightening.

"I can go in by myself. No need to keep babysitting."

"I'm still a Sentry. I still have to report to the King."

The human sighs, but releases his grip from Sans's shoulder. Only then, Sans progresses into the throne room. The human follows right after him. GOOD.

Sans advances, letting his eye lights return, letting his posture slouch more. He's been tense the entire time.

"Hey King Fluffy Buns," Sans greets, surprising himself at how nonchalant he sounds. It kinda scares him, to be honest. "Brought ya someone."

The large goat-like monster glances up from the book he was reading on his throne, eyes slightly alight at the guests who approach. A smile spreads when he first sees Sans, then drops when he sees the human behind Sans.

"Sans... I see you... did bring company. Please, come in."

"Thank you, Sire." Sans walks further in. He wasn't going to let this human escape, though he also was watching Asgore. His King's posture, his facial expression, all of it. Sans noticed how offset Asgore seemed. Almost like he didn't want the human to be right behind him.

Well, too bad. It still didn't excuse his actions in killing the other humans. The ones that would have mattered. Sans will be certain that Asgore takes this human's soul.

"So, human." Is Asgore really going to try and make light talk with this guy? "I'm certain that the Sentry here has told you why we are down here."

"Yes. He has told me how the monsters cannot get through the barrier, and how you need the humans to take it down. The options he's told me were either with a human soul, or for a human to cross the barrier and bring back help."

Asgore gives a slight smile to this. Nodding to confirm what Sans said is true.

"Well, I'm a scientist, I have a team on Mt. Ebbot right now, possibly looking for me. If I cross now, it can be about one or two days before my team can come back and remove that barrier. As well as help the monsters move into the world above."

"I see. That sounds very reasonable."

Sans took this moment to activate his blue magic, pulling the human to the ground and holding him there.

"Sire, before you agree with this, I would like to warn you that your subjects' safety will not be in his best interests. He is a scientist. A biologist, and spoke about the monsters as if they are nothing more than creatures of interest. To be dissected, caged, and experimented on for human knowledge."

While Sans spoke the truth, he can see the look of hope flee Asgore's face. The desperation that his people would be free from this cell diminished thinking about how their lives would be imprisoned once more. To be tortured, and abused, and put on display like... like...

Sans couldn't even think of a word to finish that thought.

"Is what my Sentry said true?" Asgore asks, looking to the scientist.

The human doesn't even answer him. Smart.

"Then we cannot let you through the barrier. I'm sorry, human. My people, the monsters that you have likely seen coming this way, have been down here for a very, very long time. I refuse to give them a promise of freedom just for that promise to be shattered upon leaving this very area. Sans, can you hold them until I can call the Royal Guards in for a Soul Extraction Box?"

"'Fraid not, King Asgore. My magic has a limit, and holding him down with as much force as I am is draining already."

"I see. Then I'll get a jar and extract it myself. Can you hold him for a minute?"

"Sure thing, King Asgore." He watches the King leave the room through the door behind the throne. Sans then turns to face the human, one eye flickering between yellow and blue. "I could care less what you think of me right now."

The human manages to look up, clearly mad at Sans for this betrayal.

"Don't give me that look, buck-o. You brought this on yourself. You see us as simple creatures to be documented, caged, and experimented on. So, why don't you tell me how it feels to know that your soul will be the one used as a sacrifice for the monsters to gain their own freedom without your help? I didn't get to ask the first two humans I tried to help get this far and survive. They were caught before they could even get here on their own merit. But you, pal? I helped get you here. To this point, and originally it was so that monsters could be freed with a human leaving to get help."

"And the thing that changed that idea was what, my scientific mind working out the discovery of a lifetime? You're pretty clever. Fooled me at least until you pinned me to the ground. Betrayal a common monster trait?"

"Buddy, you will never get to see what a monster can really do. We're going to kill you and take your soul. Because of you, I've decided to give up hope for humans entirely. You, will remain nameless. Even to me."

Asgore returns with the jar to capture the human's soul. Moving next to Sans, his red trident in hand, he sets the jar next to the human.

"Any last words you wish to give, human?" Asgore asks as he lifts his weapon high.

"Yes, you monsters have a lot of catching up to do to keep up with human affairs."

"Noted," Sans sarcastically replies.

"Good bye." Asgore's trident slams down into the center of the human's chest. Piercing it as hard as he could, holding it there.

Sans can hear the human suffocate while under the spear. A liquid burbling filling his lungs until there's no more breathing. A purple soul comes up shortly after that, drawing close to Sans while Asgore picks up the jar. He's having some troubles with the lid.

"Uh... Kingy? Is it suppose to do this?"

"It's doing that because of your magical presence. Apparently it's currently over powering my own. Do try to calm down, and get yourself emotionally balanced out before it gets too much closer. We really don't want to lose this human soul."

Sans tries, though he can feel his magic still pulling the soul toward him. To be fused with him. He was starting to feel light headed.

"Sans? SANS!" Asgore's voice sounded so far away. Why did he sound so far away?

Sans woke in his room. Was it his room? It was hard to tell. There was something… off. He rolls out of bed, moving through the house, and notices that Papyrus isn't in his own room. Maybe he over slept? That's always a possibility.

He moves down to the kitchen. There was something odd about his home. Sure it looked the same, but still. His eyes glance over to the couch. It's still his couch, but behind it, in the window...

Someone is peeking in on him from outside. Sans is quick to move, he rushes out the door and spots a gray figure fleeing behind his house.

"Hey, STOP!" He cries out, giving chase.

It disappears through an open door attached to the back of the house. When did he have a basement? Sans progresses, slower now knowing that he had trapped whoever was looking at him from escaping.

"Hey, buck-o? I saw ya go down here." He moves to the center of the stairs. "Just want ta talk with ya is all." He slowly walks down to the base of the stairs. "C'mon. I won't hurt ya."

The lights flick on, revealing more monsters than the expected one in the basement. All of them are moving a very heavy and old looking machine. One without arms looks back to Sans.

"We've been waiting for you," The armless monster says.

Sans takes a step back, noticing how empty the eyes are. It's very unsettling.

"You've been waiting for me? Why?"

"Because of what Dr. Gaster said to us. To wait for you here, and give this machine to you." The monster looks back to the others now setting down the machine. They disappear into dust.

"W-wait! What happened to them!?" He looks down at the short monster closest to him. It looks back up at him with the same empty eyes.

"Dr. Gaster wants you to have this. He has seen your future, and thinks you will need this machine. He wants to make sure that what happened to him does not happen to you, or Papyrus. However, I think part of it broke off while placing it. We won't know what part, but you worked with Dr. Gaster so long ago. You might know where the part belongs." The monster starts to dissolve away, like the rest.

"Wait! What, what kind of machine is it?"

"...time..."

The monster disappears, leaving Sans alone in this off feeling world. In this basement with the lights on.

"Wake up, Sans..."

Sans' eyes shoot wide open, instantly blinded by a bright light. He re-closes his sockets, covering them with a bare hand, before cautiously opening his eyes again. He pulls his digits away.

"K-king Asgore! Sans is awake."

Sans knows that voice. He removes his hand completely from his face, seeing Alphys standing nearby. When did he get to the labs? Why is King Asgore being called to his attention?

"Thank you Dr. Alphys. You may leave."

Why is King Asgore in the labs?

What happened?

"Sans? Are you okay?"

"I... think so. Nothing feels _broken_." He can see the concerned look fade into a more relaxed one. "Uh, why so glum? Someone important didn't die, did they?"

"Sans... you passed out. After nearly absorbing that soul." He looks over Sans' physical form, not really seeing anything changing. Nothing different or new. He looks relieved by this.

"I nearly absorbed that... oh gods..." Sans felt like he was going to be sick. To think that he almost had that asshole's soul merged with his magic...with his own soul...

"King Asgore, I'm so _so_ sorry." Sans felt his guilt along with the nausea. "I... was I passed out? For how long?"

"For a while, actually. Long enough for Papyrus to be informed by Undyne. He insisted on coming over right away, and hasn't left the labs. He's sitting outside the door."

"Oh gods... Paps! I... I had to have scared him half to death because of... oh geeze..."

"It's okay, Sans. Alphys told him you passed out from heat stroke."

"Did... you tell him about the... human?"

"No. There was no need for that. You look well, you said you're feeling well. You can go, if you want. I'm certain Papyrus wants to get you back home. He's going to watch over you for the next few days, and report back to Undyne regarding you returning to your Sentry post. As much as we need you out there, your health and safety is my first priority, Sans."

"Thanks King Fluffy Buns. For being concerned and all that with me."

Asgore gives a nod before he leaves the room. Sans sits up. He is fine, no dizzy spell or anything. He dresses before leaving the room. Right into Papyrus' open arms. He's pulled into a tight hug. It was good to know that his brother still loved him. It was comforting.

"OH MY GOODNESS, SANS! HOW LONG DID YOU INTEND TO SLEEP!?"

"Hey Pap. Sorry to sleep for so long." It's all Sans could really say without bringing any unwanted awareness about Sans's near absorption experience. There's no way he could tell Papyrus about that. His brother would fret and worry far too much for his own good.

"DON'T YOU SORRY ME, SANS! I WAS SO TERRIFIED WHEN UNDYNE STOPPED BY and told me you were unconscious, I didn't... I never expected..."

"It's okay, Pap. I understand how you feel. Let's go home already."

"RIGHT! You must want to go home after this and... rest..."

"Sure, then in a few days I'll go back to my Sentry post."

"YOU BETTER!"

Those days were mostly a blur. Though not the same sort of blur that Sans experienced when he was escorting that human through Hotland. This was a different type of blur. A relaxing sort of blur. Most of his time was spent on the couch, where Papyrus could see him and make sure he was comfortable. Sans never wanted to worry his brother to this degree. Ever.

He was now heading back to work. A bit late for his sentry post, but it's the first day. Besides, he wants to go to the ruins' doors. He wants to look them over, for any sign of weakness. Maybe they weren't really permanently locked from this side. Walking past his post, he does just that.

Sans was just... He felt so lost with himself. Betrayed by himself, with his behavior this entire time. It was bad enough with how he almost became another Asriel. With a human who wanted to experiment on the monsters after finding out they were stuck underground.

That disgusted him the most just to think how he would have been stuck with a human soul that he despised.

Maybe with Integrity, if she was certain she couldn't make it. She was nice enough to be considerate of his well being. Even while being chased in the process. She... She could have succeeded, if he didn't abandon her in Waterfall.

Justice, though he would have ended up killed young, Sans would have been okay with fusing with him. To protect his soul, and seek out help.

He should have done that.

Why did he hesitate?

Sans stops, seeing the door just past a small wooden bridge. He smiles, heading to the door. He couldn't resist giving it a knock.

He gives it two knocks.

"Knock knock. Who's there? I am. I am who? You mean you don't know who you are?"

Okay, that was a bit dark. But still nice and relaxing. He felt his own worries start to roll off his shoulders.

So then, he started to do this. Often. As often as he possibly could. Telling himself jokes was very relaxing. More of his worry rolls off his shoulders. Hanging with Papyrus all day long, watching his brother set up barriers that don't really work well. Messing with Doggo, building snowmen though Sans is more of a snow lump.

One day he even heard someone respond to his own knock knock jokes from the other side. It was a few months later. He always opened up with a knock knock joke. Always ended with a knock knock joke. He started sharing stories of everything he does with his brother. Whoever she was, he really liked her. The jokes she made were just as _sans_ ational as his.

Today though, the woman on the other side of the door wasn't laughing like she normally did. He sighs.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sans asks, leaning his back against the door.

"Could I ask something of you?" Her voice comes back through, sounding so uncertain. "If a human ever walks through these doors, could you promise me something? Watch out for them, and protect them, will you not?"

Sans sits in the snow for a moment longer, processing her request. Did she not want to escape from the Underground as well?

"Um... w-well..."


End file.
